Dreams Are Stronger Than We Think
by It's Lauren Elizabeth
Summary: Kensi has a dream about Deeks. Deeks has a dream about Kensi. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Forget about it!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters in it.**

_Kensi's Dream__:  
_"Deeks! Where is he! Sam! Where is Deeks! Callen! Oh my God! DEEKS!" She can't stop tossing and turning. Her dreams are making her less productive at work. She wakes up on the couch. She's dreaming that Deeks was in an accident and not only knocked out from the air bag, but not gaining any consciousness. She's being stopped by Callen and Sam.

She gets ready and heads out the door for work.

_Deeks' Dream__:  
_"Kensi! Kensi! I gotta go in! I SAID LET ME IN!" Deeks screams and tosses himself off of his bed and onto the floor. He's having a dream about Kensi. She's in a bank with her ex-fiancée, Jack, who suffers from PTSD and who left her in the middle of the night. She's being held hostage by Jack and there is a barricade of LAPD and NCIS up. NCIS only because her ex-fiancée was a murder suspect in a murder of an undercover agent in another bank robbery. Deeks is trying to get past the barricade but Sam and Callen are holding him.

Deeks gets ready. Heads to his car and drives to get a coffee. He comes in literally two minutes before Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye, can I see the two of you." Hetty asked as Deeks and Kensi both eye Callen. Deeks had told Callen about the dream the first night, but not the others. Meanwhile, Kensi told Callen about hers too. "Have a seat, you two. I have been under the impression Mr. Deeks that you would like to become a full time NCIS agent. Is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Deeks said as Hetty just saved Callen's life. Meanwhile, Kensi stared down at her nails and wondered how she would cope with Deeks being there all the time and her feelings for him just building on her. Everything he did or does she loves.

"Well, then. Sign right here." Hetty said as Deeks hesitated before doing so. "Now you guys need to know that because of Mr. Deeks becoming a full time agent, you will be together all the time. You should not let anything interfere with your work; nothing at all. If you have a problem, you need to find a way to fix it." Hetty said as Deeks and Kensi were not paying attention to one thing. "Do you two understand?"

"Yeah." Kensi and Deeks said simultaneously and thinking it was weird they both looked up at each other.

"Thanks, Hetty." Kensi said and walked out.

The day went on like a normal day. Sam knew something was up and Callen told him. Kensi and Deeks only talked about one thing all day. The dead arms dealer. Deeks went home the second they finished a mission. Kensi thought it was weird. She didn't say anything to him then but she texted him when she got into her car. Three words were sent. '_Are you okay?_' and the respond was two letters; not three. '_No_'. After that last text, Kensi asked Callen if he knew anything about why Deeks became a full time NCIS agent. Callen knew exactly why, but didn't tell her mainly because he only did it over a dream. The dream of Kensi is the bank and NCIS and LAPD blockading it meant that with Deeks' LAPD commissioner could pull him back if needed, meaning he would no longer be the LAPD liaison. He didn't want that.

It may have been a dream, but it was Kensi. In a way, he loved Kensi. In a way she loves him too. They would take bullets for each other. Not because it's their job, but because they care for each other. Deeks a little more, because he's a little easier on the love/hate kind of deal. Callen told Kensi that Deeks' friend is in the hospital but doesn't want he doesn't want to see Deeks. Kensi replied with an '_Oh_'. Deeks fell asleep at 6 o'clock on his couch but his phone rang from a text message….from Kensi. She had the dream about Deeks again as Deeks was starting to have his. '_We need to talk. Can you meet me at my place?_'

'_Yeah, can I know what it's about?_' Deeks sent back. If he went over there, to Kensi's apartment, he wouldn't be there to talk; he would be there to tell her he had feelings for her.

'_Just come over, please?_' She sent back getting a response seconds later saying, '_Over in 10._'

Kensi wasn't the soft type of person. She wasn't the type to fall easily for guys. Somehow, she did for Deeks. She saw something in him the day they met, like the first day in the gym. He was an undercover cop and for once she didn't see that. She saw his attitude was up, but not the cop.

Deeks got a six pack of beer and two burgers and headed over to her place. He sat in the car thinking of a few words that pop into his head every day, '_I am too your type._' He gets out of the car and knocks at her door. Kensi is standing there with a beer already in her hand while Deeks stares at one thing she may not have hidden properly. A ring. Her engagement ring from Jack's marriage. Sitting right on the table was the ring. "You coming in or what?" She asked.

"Yeah, take this." He says as he hands her the beer and burgers. "You wanted to talk. What about?" He asked desperate to go up and create passion between them with a kiss.

"Yeah. Sit down." She says as they sit down on the couch. "Why did you become a full time NCIS agent?" She paused as Deeks thought. "..and don't think you can lie. Why did you become a full time agent?"

"I don't know. I-I felt the time was right. I had been with the agen-" He tried to lie, but failed.

"You're lying." She said. "Why don't you just spit it out?"

"Because." He said knowing she won't let him get out of this. "I should go now. I don't need to be here." He said getting up and walking toward the door.

"So that's it. You're not going to tell me the truth?" Kensi said furious.

Deeks stood there and stared at that ring and thought of his dream. If that wasn't a sign of some sort, then what is? He turned around and charged at Kensi. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. Kensi's instinct, you would think, would be to snap their leg and break their jaw, but no. She kissed back. She kissed back creating tension and passion in the kiss. Boy, she wanted this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: The Night He Left**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters in it.**

Deeks breaks the kiss and looks at her in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I should go now." He heads for the door as Kensi's hand catches his.

"No. Tell me why first." She said as she nearly melted. She kissed her partner and it was probably the best kiss she's had in a long time.

"I shouldn't tell you why. You shouldn't hear it and it'll sound creepy and stupid." He said.

"No, no it won't. I didn't just call you over here for that. I wanted to tell you something that I have to get my mind off of."

"What? What Kensi? If I stay any longer, you would probably kill me because, because I think I love you. Nevermind. I should go." Deeks heads for the door again and Kensi stops him with another grab of his hand.

"I've been having a dream about you. A dream that effects my work and you becoming the full time agent would've complicated it if I didn't tell you." Kensi said. Deeks' blue eyes are blazing into hers. "It's not even a dream, it's a nightmare."

"No. No! You can't be. You can't be having a dream. I'm having a dream too. About you. No. No this can't be!" Deeks says as he walks around in circles.

"What-what's your dream about?" Kensi asked sad, but surprised and kinda concerned that they both had dreams about each other.

"I can't say. I shouldn't say. I've never met him." Deeks said with guilt. It wasn't his fault he was having nightmares.

"Who?" Kensi pleaded.

"Jack. I had a dream that Jack had you hostage at a bank and Sam and Callen wouldn't let me in." Deeks said. "Before you slit my throat, I'm going to leave."

"No, I won't slit your throat. It's just-just." Kensi couldn't finish.

"And you don't have to tell me yours. I don't want to hear it." Deeks said. A part of him wanted to hear it though.

"No, I want to tell you. Maybe it will stop these nightmares from happening." She said as she began to cry. Kensi crying: unheard of. "It was you. You were in an accident. You were jammed in your car and the impact of the air bag caused you to not gain any consciousness."

Deeks pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. Deeks didn't know why she was crying. He thought she would be angry about Jack being involved. "It's going to be okay." He wanted to kiss her so badly. Kensi was crying so that would not be the right time to.

"No. No it won't. I had that dream the night Jack left. Jack left in the middle of the night and I had that dream. I woke up and he wasn't there. I told myself that I won't trust anybody anymore. I told myself I wouldn't love anybody anymore. I trusted Jack and I understand he was sick, but he left without saying goodbye. He lost my trust that night. I know he didn't come back, making it a lot easier, but still." She cried some more. Deeks pulled her down to the couch and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "But Deeks, I trust you. You're the only person I trust. And I think I love you too. If I weren't so screwed up, I would have thought the same about you." She paused and sniffled.

Deeks turned her face around as their eyes matched up looking at each other's. "Don't for once second think that you are screwed up." He said with anger. "Kens, you are beautiful, amazing, smart, funny, and I could keep going. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. And sorry to say, but I love you. I can't say I think I do because that's not true. I love you, Kens. I do and you don't have to love me back. I put in the application to become a full time agent a long time ago. Why now, I don't know. My point is that. You are amazing in every way. It doesn't matter if you don't love me because I'm lucky to have even met a woman like you."

Deeks was in tears after that. He still held her by her chin. "I am going to kiss you and you can tell me no. But, Kensi, I do love you." Deeks did what he said he was and kissed Kensi. Kensi was speechless after the whole thing Kensi wanted to interrupt so many times, but just couldn't. All should could do was look at his blue eyes and cry as he spilled her heart out for her. Their kiss was passionate and filled with love. Kensi may be Deeks' partner and Deeks may be hers, but they would take bullets for each other, and not because it's their job either. They clearly have feelings for each other as noted.

Deeks breaks from Kensi's lips. "Kensi. I should go. I need to feed Monty. If you need anything, I am here. Always will be." He kisses her one last time and heads out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: Are You Sure, Kens**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters in it.**

_Kensi's Apartment__:  
_Kensi is laying down on her couch thinking about the only person who she trusts, the only person she loves, Marty Deeks. She wanted him to stay so badly, but she knew that he had to feed Monty. He also needed some rest and so did she. She wouldn't sleep because she was afraid that she was going to have a dream. She decided that she would go to Deeks' house. She gets in her car and drives to his place. She hesitates before knocking on the door. Deeks gets up as Monty starts barking. Deeks opens the door and sees Kensi standing there.

_Deeks' Apartment__:  
_"Is something wrong, Kens?" He asks.

"No, I just wanted to be held." She says.

"Come here." He says as he takes her hand and wraps his arm around her. "It's going to okay. I'm here."

"Deeks, why are you so different. I'm not me anymore. I'm not supposed to be the one to feel so many emotions. This isn't me. I-I just don't know, Deeks. You bring weird feelings out in me. I'm not used to them. In a way, they feel like they're meant to be." She said and he held her tighter

"I'm here. Whether you like me or not, I'm here; now and whenever." Deeks said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't like you, I love you. It's just I think you're the one whose bringing out this side of me. Not even Jack made me feel like this." She said as she looked up to him. "It's you." Deeks looked at her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her. Her lips deepened the kiss. Deeks parted their lips.

"I love you too. They day I met you, I knew you were special. I only became a full time agent to see you. If anything happened to you or even Callen or Sam, I wanted to be there, Kens. It may be too soon to say this, but I do love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. I will never lose any trust, care, or love for you." He said still starring into her eyes. They moved to the couch and Kensi's back lay on Deeks' chest his arms wrapped around her and intertwined with her fingers.

"It's not too soon, Deeks. We've known each other long enough." She said. Deeks kissed the back of her head. "I'd rather you kiss me properly than you make me get chills down my back." She laughed.

"Fine, then. Turn around." Deeks said as Kensi did so. Deeks kissed her passionately. He bent her back and got on top of her. She licked his bottom lip and he stuck his tongue in and at that moment, Deeks knew if he went any further, he might not stop. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said as she kissed him once more.

"Kens, this might tear us apart. The team as well." Deeks said. He really wanted her all to himself. Kensi obviously wanted him to herself, too.

"No, we won't let it. Deeks, I-I love you." Kensi said and Deeks took the chance. Deeks was still on top on Kensi and as soon as Kensi said 'I love you' Deeks started to kiss her neck. He unbuttoned her shirt and his kisses traveled down to her chest. He brought her up to the sitting position only to unclasp her bra. Several things were going through his mind, but the main one that kept popping up was that Kensi wanted him. Kensi Blye, of all people, wanted him, Marty Deeks. He kissed her face and got to her ear and sucked on her ear. Kensi pulled off Deeks' shirt and was not surprised to see that he was well fit. Deeks got to her right breast and started to suck on her nipple.

"Are you positive, Kens? Please tell me the truth. I care for you too much." Deeks pleaded

"Yes, I want you. I have always wanted you." She said as she kissed Deeks and then started to take off his pants. He did the same. Her closed were all off and she was completely naked. Deeks got inside of her and she let out a moan. He began to thrust and she let out another moan. Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks who swear to everybody that there is a non-existent 'thing', yet they are making love on Deeks' couch. Deeks looks at Kensi dead in the eyes.

"I love you." Deeks said. Those three words said by Deeks were said by Kensi twice that night.

* * *

A/N: Very Short Chapter; working on like 4 other stories as well as a screenplay with a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: I Care Too Much**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters in it.**

They got dressed. Deeks in lounge pants and a t-shirt and Kensi was given shorts and a tank top by Deeks. Deeks knew she would never get rid of those clothes so he knew to give her ones with his scent.

"Deeks, I love you. I want you to know that. I'm not afraid to say it. I love you. I don't care if you tell the world, I love you. You having that very dream that I had on the night of Jack's disappearance made me think that you had it for a reason. I know the reason." Kensi explained.

"Shhhh. I don't need to know." Deeks says as his lips press against hers. Kensi deepens the kiss. It's 7:00 o'clock in the morning and they had to be at mission by 9:00. "I'm going to go get coffee, you want anything else?" He asked.

"No, just you back. I really want to tell the team, but I don't know if they'll be angry at me." Kensi said.

"No, they won't. I won't let them. We can tell them. They won't say or do anything to hurt you. I promise." Deeks said reassuringly. He gave her a kiss on the lips and parted. "Take a shower and I'll pick up your clothes from your place."

"Okay. Deeks, I love you." Kensi said.

"Love you too." He said walking out the door. Kensi took a bath instead of a shower and when Deeks walked in, he noticed that her phone had 2 missed calls. "Kensi?" He called.

"In here, Deeks." Kensi answered. He came in and she was naked, in the tub. He gave her a peck on the forehead.

"You have 2 missed calls from Sam and Callen." Deeks said.

"Really? I didn't hear my phone ring." Kensi responded.

"Call them back and ask what they wanted." Deeks said.

"Okay." Kensi said. Callen answers. "Callen, you called."

"Yeah, Kensi. Do you know where Deeks is?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, I do. Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"One of his old LAPD detectives has gone rogue and turned against the LAPD resulting in the death of a federal agent." Callen said.

"What?" Deeks says. "Who?"

"Deeks?" Sam butted in. "Detective Dan Evans has gone rogue. He sent an encrypted file containing the undercover operation of a drug bust between the Mexican Drug Cartel and NCIS."

"Can't be him." Deeks said.

"It's him, Deeks. We have surveillance footage of him sending it in a public library. It's him." Callen said.

"Why are you guys at bullpen already?" Deeks questioned.

"Because, Deeks, he's after you." Sam said. "You and Kensi need to come into mission right now."

"We'll be there in 10." Deeks disconnected.

"They're going to have you go undercover. Deeks, I can't let you. I can't, Deeks. I just can't." Kensi pleaded.

"Kens, c'mon. Let's go. I'm going to leave so you can get dressed." Deeks said.

"No," She said grabbing his hand. "You can stay."

"You need to get dressed, Kens." Deeks said confusedly.

"I know. You can help." Kensi said standing up.

"Kensi, you shouldn't be doing this." Deeks told her.

"Can you grab me that towel?" She asked. Deeks reaches out to hand her the towel. "Help me Deeks. Please?" Deeks wraps her in the towel. His mind wasn't on straight. He wasn't thinking about the beautiful naked woman whom he loved standing in front of him, he was thinking about Kensi's safety in this. If he brings her anywhere with him, he's putting her in danger.

"Kensi, you have to take another car. I'll have Callen pick you up." Deeks said.

"What? Why, Deeks?" Kensi was by far totally confused.

"Because the closer you are to me, the closer you are to Evans. He's after me, not you." Deeks said.

"If I can't go with you, you can't, Deeks." Kensi said.

"No, I'm going alone." Deeks said. "Kensi, I care too much about you. We may have only said 'I love you' for the first time, yesterday, but I love you too much for you to be standing or sitting near me when Evans is after me." Deeks tried to convince. By now, Kensi was dressed in the clothes that Deeks had brought over.

"Fine, but I'm riding with you." Kensi said.

"No, Kensi please." Deeks pleaded.

"Deeks, no. Either I drive with you to mission, or I come with you to find Evans." Kensi gave him a choice.

"Get in the car, Kensi. But listen to me, if anything, anything happens to you, I will leave and never forgive myself. If anything happens to me, just remember that I love you. That somebody cares about you." Deeks said sitting down in the car seat.

"I love you too, Deeks. It's just, I want to do this and you're not letting me." Kensi said as Deeks pulls out and starts to drive.

"Because I love you. Kens, you're too much to me and I will protect you with everything I have to offer. If it means my life, I will give my life for you." Deeks said. Kensi was silent the rest of the drive. Deeks was too. They get out and meet Callen and Sam.

"So what's going on?" Kensi asked.

"One of our own, from another branch was killed by Evans. Deeks, you have to find him. You know him best and you have to find him before he finds you. Seems that you have something that he wants or needs." Callen said.

"We need to bait him. I know exactly what he wants." Deeks said. "I have a tape of him buying cocaine from a drug dealer and then selling it. That's what he wants"

"Deeks, I'm going with you." Kensi said. Deeks turns around.

"No, no you're staying here." He said.

"Deeks, you'll need backup." Sam mentioned.

"No, no I don't." Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks will be going alone to meet Evans. Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen will be on a stakeout two blocks away. Ms. Blye is staying here." Hetty said scaring nearly all of them.

Deeks walks out of the bullpen. Kensi follows. "You can't do this Deeks. Please, Deeks. Please. I love you." Kensi pleaded. He turned around and stared down into her eyes. He saw fear and worry in her eyes. Deeks leans down and kisses her.

"I know, and I love you too. I gotta do this for us. Please, Kens. It's for us. I gotta go now." Deeks said and he left.


End file.
